Phineas and Ferb : Reinventing High School
by NebbyDannySamChan
Summary: What's going to happen from "act your age" well it will take place after that but it be more of high school drama/ romance adventure. so welcome back our favorite characters from the show. also i dont own phineas and ferb or any other characters. so enjoy!


At the univeristy there was a high school next door to it. inside one of them was a werid head boy who looks like he 18 years old and his head well..lets say his head is a shape of a triangle with a short spike of orange hair and on his bed is his pet playtpus and the bed next to him is a green hair boy who is his step brother. their name is phineas and ferb.

 _introduction song : There's 104 days of school and summer comes along just to end it, So the annual problem for our generation Is finding a good way to spend it like maybe...building a racecar or fighting a mummy, creating something that doesnt exist, or giving a monkey a shower. creating nanobots, finding a dodo bird or driving your teacher insane! (phineas!) as you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before summer comes. So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb Are gonna do it all! So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are Gonna do it all!_

The alarm begins to ring and a hand touch it to make it lift up the two beds and sends them to restrooms and strips them down to be taking a shower and it was washing them up and dries them and opens thier mouths and brush thier teeth and got them dressed as they were in thier usual outfits except to make them older and they yawn and look at thier watches

 **Phineas** : good morning ferb first day of school huh? *grabbing his backpack*

 **Ferb** : *nods and grabs his bag as well*

 **Phineas** : besides that cant believe that they put the high school right next to the college that cadance goes to.

 **Ferb** : *shrugs*

 **Phineas** : yeah you probably right. hey do you think it would be bad like in elementary school?

 **Ferb** : *shakes head*

 **Phineas** : yeah i mean that when we all was like 8 or 10 years old right? it cant be worst then that besides we did do alot of stuff over the summer.

 **Ferb** : *he shows phineas a blue print of a car*

 **Phineas** : oh snap ferb is this going to be our first day by inventing a car? but who is it for?

 **Ferb** : *blushes*

 **Phineas** : oooooh i got ya *he laughs* man today will be a good day come lets go see what our classes are

soon the school was opening up and students walking in as Phineas and ferb look at the class schedule and see that they were in the same classes and some were not in the same class

 **Phineas** : huh i wonder whats evil class is? do you know ferb? *he looks at him*

 **Ferb** : *shakes head and points to another class*

 **Phineas** : these are some werid classes but hey at least we are in some together.

 **Ferb** : * he nods then looks at his watch and waves at him and runs off*

 **Phineas** : alright bro see you in class! *he looks at his paper and look for his locker* ah here it is

phineas was at his locker and a certain hands cover his eyes as he heard a giggle and knew who it was

 **Isabella** : guess who? *she giggles*

 **Phineas** : *he pulls her hands down and turns around and pulls her into a kiss* my girlfriend isabella

 **isabella** : *kisses back* mhmm hey phineas whatcha doing babe?

 **Phineas** : oh you know making sure i got the right tools for each classes and books. heh *still blushing that they are a couple now*

 **Isabella** : aww *she smiles* you so cute when you blushing like that. *holding his hand softly* oh yeah i didnt see ferb today is he here?

 **Phineas** : yeah he here he just went to see vanessa hopefully he will come back in time for it to start.

 **Isabella** : oh okay, what kind of classes are you taking? im taking swimming, dancing, singing, english, math and maybe cooking.

 **Phineas** : you cook? huh maybe one day you make us a lunch and we have a pinic together heh *blushing as he said all of that*

 **Isabella** : thats why i like you as you are because you trying so hard to be a charmer. *she kisses his cheek*

 **Phineas** : oh yea have you seen baljeet or budford today?

 **Isabella** : no but they should be coming.

suddenly they hear talking coming thier way

 **Buford** : look im telling you dude theres no way you could pull off a one night stand with the two girls that have a crush on you.

 **Phineas** : hey guys. *he wave at them*

 **Buford** : hey phineas and isabella, me and jeet here are talking bout something that he wont ever do.

 **Phineas** : like what? *close his locker while still holding isabella hand and lean on the locker*

 **Buford** : on which girl he would sleep with.

 **Isabella** : *spits her juice and coughing* why would you talk about that?

 **Buford** : eh just to see if he could or can do it but he wouldnt.

 **Baljeet** : look you are wrong i can get one of them to sleep with me and ill prove it.

 **Buford** : okay lets bet on it. *he have his arms crossed*

 **Isabella** : do you really want to put my best friend ginger in this bet of yours boys? baljeet you know what happen the last time when you use ginger as one of your schemes.

 **Buford** : that still funny when that happen. cant believe she gave you a wedgie of a life time.

 **Isabella** : dont forget she came after you too after she finish him off with that.

 **Buford** : *shudders* dont remind me.

 **Baljeet** : okay if i win you must call brigitte and ask her to come out here and ask her to be your girlfriend. besides i know you probably still talk to her.

 **Buford** : really dude, okay fine and yes we still talk but besides that she may have another boyfriend by now so you out of luck with...*he hears a voice and blushed*

 **Gretchen** : hey baljeet *flirting* hey buford * *walking pass him and walks toward isabella and phineas* so you guys are a thing now? *she joking*

 **Isabella** : yep so gretchen any classes you taking?

*baljeet looks over at her then looks back at him*

 **Baljeet** : oooooooh i see. now its more interesting if i win for sure you have to ask gretchen out on date. *sticks his hand out*

 **Buford** : ugh fine. its a deal. *sticks his hand and they both shake hands*

the school bell rings and everyone was going to class and phineas wave good bye to the gang and went to class and find his seat and realize freb didnt come back yet

 **Phineas** : ferb where are you *he looks around then spot the green hair boy made it in class*

 **Ferb** : *panting* sorry. *puts his bag down and looks at him*

 **Phineas** : dude you almost got in caught good thing you made it before i could use the hallogram to make you look like you were here.

 **Ferb** : yeah sorry...i think vanessa made me smile abit to much to make me talk like this.

 **Phineas** : and is that a bad thing? i mean you are dating the hottest girl here.

 **Ferb** : *was about to speak but the teacher came in and he put it in a whisper* : we will discuss this later.

the teacher walk in and she had long orange hair and wearing a long red dress with red heels and then she writes her name on the board and she had her ruler in her hand and slams the table with it then smiles and said

 **Cadance** : hello class

 **Phineas** and **Ferb** : cadance?!

(yay my first phineas and ferb fiction. i hope i made it good. leave me a review!)


End file.
